The proposed experiments will establish a foundation for future studies on the relationship of WRN polymorphisms to age-associated human diseases. These fundamental studies will hasten the pace of research on the relationship of mutations and age-associated diseases and thus are central to medicine and public health. All of the procedures have been established and are ongoing in our laboratory and can be completed within two years.